


The Wedding Plan- Part 2

by PaperPrince



Series: Not So Fake Fake Marriage Au [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars - The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Kylo, But his family is, Fake marriage?, Friendship/Love, Kylo isn't in the mob, M/M, Not so fake marriage, Set in London, Spoilers, irish hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: The countdown to the wedding officially begins when Hux saves their wedding date on his calendar. He saves it on his phone on his computer as well as Kylo’s (and if Kylo read his journal he’d probably find the date elegantly written there too).It’s endearing especially since the wedding is only a few weeks away, before Kylo’s visa expires.





	The Wedding Plan- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A few bits extra from that I didn't manage to fit into the first story. It's maybe just going over the same things as last time but I hope you like it anyway.

No one is surprised about their wedding.

Except for Hux, who is surprised that no one is surprised, or shocked or outraged that two men are getting married after co-habiting for so long. But then no one but Kylo knows his mind is a cloud of anxious dread ready to believe the worst, no one but Kylo sees behind his smart suits and disinterested mask. 

Life, as Hux had learnt was often quiet monotony, infused with short bursts of chaos and confusion. Hux had come to prefer the ridgid monotony, of tea and an orderly flat. That was before Kylo who brought excitement, companionship, who needed him to catch trains on time and fix badly tied ties.    

They lie on their bed not touching, windows open, and no bed covers, melting in the stifling London heat. Kylo slumbers practically naked, as Hux writes his vows. The light casts Kylo in a warm glow makes it difficult for Hux concentrate, to think up the perfect words.

“My name isn’t actually Ren. It’s a stage name.” Kylo says suddenly, sitting up and staring at him with those dark moody eyes.

Hux raises his eyebrows. He had no inkling Kylo was keeping secrets. “What is it then?”

“Ben. I mean officially Obi-wan II Chewbacca Organa-Solo. But my family call me Ben.”

Hux bites out a laugh. “Obi-Wan the second? And I thought my name was bad.” He puts down his notebook and moves closer to his fiancée, taking his hot hand in his. Hux rubs his thumb over the engagement ring he’d had custom made for Kylo. “I’ll call you whatever you prefer okay. I mean if your family didn’t scare me off that name wont either.” He says remembering that terrifying skype call when he’d finally met the parents.

 

* * *

 

For Kylo the whole ordeal of telling people and handing out invitations is well, an ordeal. He can’t help but wish he had some sort of mask or way to conceal his blushes as he’s overcome by his friends and colleagues congratulations.

It was strange how everything could change so drastically in a few short months.

Without realising it Kylo had settled down into a comfortable life with Hux, into an unspoken undefined relationship. London had become his home in a way that nowhere else had quite managed before. Kylo could be himself the way Ben never could back home.

The arrival of a letter from immigration had been a bitter sweet melody, one that at the time Kylo had assumed would only disturb the peace he had found for himself.

Going home, returning to his family. Would be returning to that side of him he had rejected. The dangerous passionate side of him, that energy he had not caged but rather poured into his music into his performances.

He glances over at Hux as he haggles loudly with the flower vendor, his face serious as he argues passionately, and thanks whoever sent that letter.

                                                                                              

* * *

 

The countdown to the wedding officially begins when Hux saves their wedding date on his calendar. He saves it on his phone on his computer as well as Kylo’s (and if Kylo read his journal he’d probably find the date elegantly written there too).

It’s endearing especially since the wedding is only a few weeks away, before Kylo’s visa expires.

In a very short time their usually neat living room has become Hux’s planning headquarters, with wedding décor and favours taking over everything except the space where they practise their instruments together.

Kylo leaves most of the planning to Hux. Partly because Hux insists he has no taste but mostly because Hux is an obsessive control freak.

Kylo runs his fingers over the curves of his antique double bass. It had been his grandfather’s first, his grandfather a master of music, well known for his playing.

From an early age music had been his great romance. From an early age he had wanted to play, as his grandfather did, as his uncle and his mother could.

It was music that had brought him to London, to the orchestra, to Hux.

Hux who sits by the table sighing over wedding bills and fiddling with his engagement ring.

“My family might pay for the wedding. You’ve been groaning about costs already.”  Kylo suggests wandering over to Hux and placing his hands on his shoulders.

Hux turns and looks up at him sharply, lifting his reading glasses. “Oh yes? And then I’ll lose all influence in the planning. Besides they’d probably make us go to America for it. No. We’ll do it quickly and quietly and then beg forgiveness when you tell them at Christmas.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Hux laughs.  “Do you really want them there? What’s the worst that will happen? It’s not like they’ll shoot me.”

Kylo inclined his head and kissed Hux’s forehead. “I love them but… It’s complicated. My mother is incessant. She wants to pass on the family business to me.”

“She wants you to run a mob?” Hux says pulling Kylo into his arms. “You’re an idiot Kylo.” He adds kissing his cheek. “Is that why you were so worried about going back?”

“It’s mostly legitimate now.” Kylo grumbles against Hux’s chest.

“Even so you can’t manage our accounts.” Hux teases gently. “Besides I’m not letting you go back. I need you here with me. Who else would carry the instruments on the tube?” Hux squeezes his hand and the tears start to well up in Kylo’s eyes even though he can’t help it.

“You know I don’t want to leave.” Kylo protests. “And I’m not going to go back. I belong with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I probably wont write anymore of this au but I wanted to post this anyway.


End file.
